If things were different
by ElviraRozalinaBelikov4343
Summary: Rose grew up in Turkey with her father Abe Mazur while her mother went off to guard and came home on her breaks. Rose learns to fight in many different ways and is the best fighter that anyone who meets her knows. One day she accompanies her father "Zmey" to Russia for some 'business' and runs into a curtain Russian accompanying the princess Vasilisa.. What would and will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Vampire Academy. Rose grew up in Turkey with her father Abe Mazur while her mother went off to guard and came home on her breaks. Rose learns how to fight in many different ways and is the best fighter that anyone who meets her knows. One day she accompanies her father "Zmey" to Russia for some 'business' and runs into a curtain Russian accompanying the princess Vasilisa... How will things turn out?

 **AN: I own nothing except the plot. All rights go to the incredible author Richelle Mead.**

 **Prolouge**

 **RosePOV**

I was with my Baba (Turkish for dad) and it was Christmas time. We were waiting for Anne (Turkish for mum) and trying to clean the mess in the kitchen we both made when cooking our food... what can I say, I can be very messy, especially when getting excited about making food, one of my most favourite things in the universe!

"Kiz!, it doesn't count as cleaning up if you are just licking the cooking utensils and eating the leftovers!", my Baba exclaimed at be then giving me a big belly laugh that made his whole body move. I didn't understand why so many strangers were scared of him when he came to pick me up after school. He was just one big marshmallow!

"Nu-ahhh, I am so helping...", I tried to persuade him se3ing the glint of laughter in his dark eyes.

"What. The. Devil. Is going on in here?!", all of a sudden Anne burst in the kitchen looking at the madness going on, shouting in her scary voice using her native Scottish language. I could understand a lot more languages then some of the other kids at school, because I also knew some European ones, like my Anne's.

I could see my Baba stiffen slightly as she said this, while I was gonna laugh! I've only ever seen him flinch or get this close to scared of Anne when he "accidentally" told me about his fighting stories and took me to see some of his fire skills on my 6th birthday.

Then without warning, she burst into laughter at the sight of me and him just looking so ridiculous and messy. Or the whole state of everything really.

"You...look...so...horrifyingly...messy!", she gasped in between laughs.

"Hey, I take pride in what I wear... I find offence in that statement...", Baba tried to retort. Wisent his best comeback, but he did look a little offended by the idea that he didn't look like perfection.

"It's not a statement... its fact!", Anne started walking closer and giggling.

Next thing I know we are all end up chucking food at each other and in the floor laughing so much. It's was so funny, but it was the best christmas experience yet. All of us together. My delightful Baba, my strict but loving Anne back home, and me, Rose Mazur. 7 years old, stubborn as a rock, smart and continually learning more and one crazy little tough fighter. Life is perfect...

 **AN: soooo... I hoped you like the little introduction to this story of an alternative Vampire Academy plot... Review please. Luv ya all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you all sooo much for the reviews, I honestly wasn't expecting so many nice ones especially on my first story... I hope you like this next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer - I do not own any of the characters (I wish though...) I just own the plot. Some coarse language.**

 **Chapter 1**

RosePOV

I can't believe it...

So ever since I was little I was personally trained to be the most liethle killer. I have mastered so many martial arts and skills, that I honestly don't know how my brain hasn't exploded yet... but to be honest, it's not really about remembering with your brain, it's about your body remembering and doing it all naturally without force.

Wow. I sound like my teacher. Anyway, I have mastered karate, mixed martial arts, Taekwondo, Judo, Muay Thai, Jujutsu, Aikido, Krav Maga, Fencing, Wushu, Tai chi, kung fu, kick boxing and normal boxing, I do intense alight gymnastics, ballet, stunt gym, and some parkour on the side and yoga to balance it all out... also the basic guardian training except at a way higher level. One time I even went to travel the world to all the best guardians and fighters and martial art people... fun times.

So yeah, I am a very busy girl. Because I do ballet, I also do some other kinds of dance on the side. Not for bragging, but because I am in love with dance. It's like one of the only ways I can truly express myself. I can do some hip pop, jazz, tap dance a little bit, and several cultural dances. Well maybe a little bit for bragging rights, but come on! My mother Jeanine Hathaway is one of the best bloody guardians out there and my father is fucking Abe Mazur, a moroi who can actually fight (really well I may add) and uses his powers defensively and attacking. Plus, he is basically a mafia god. I'm not saying I know what he works in because it is so hard to find out, but whatever he works in is definitely not 100% legal... So I have a LOT to look up to.

So anyway, as I was saying. I can't believe this... I was finishing up from an intensive workout, and I mean super intensive. When my Baba walked in.

Everyone knows not to come in the gym when I'm in there unless you are my trainer, Anne or Baba. Then it has to be important information or some sparring challenge.

So I was very surprised when my Baba just strides in with a serious 'all business' face.

I instantly stop what I am doing and stand strait, ready to listen to him.

"Baba, what is it?", I say in my native Turkish language to him.

"Straight to the point I see, just like your Anne.", my Baba said with a little bit of pride in his eyes as he notices my stance all professional like.

"Evet (yes in Turkish), but obviously not like you Baba, now spill. What did you come here to say?", I say with a bit of suspension. He is normally to the point if it is serious, but he is stalling a little bit.

He sighs, "Well, I came here to tell you that I am leaving for Russia again for a business trip to meet a client... but it won't be like my other business trips. It will be longer much longer." He said the last part slowly and made eye contact with me the entire time to show how serious the matter was.

I took a sharp breath, I was taken off guard. I didn't know what to think, with my Baba gone for a much longer business trip, what would I do? Who would look after everything? What is this so called client? How dangerous and illegal will this be? Will my Baba come home safe? Was it all a setup?

I may not show it a lot, but I am daddy's girl, I care so much and deeply for his health and safety... and I hate to admit it but whenever he was gone, I got super lonely and some nights when I was 'little', I cried myself to sleep because I had no one...

"How long exactly?", I said super calmly. Right now in this moment I swear Baba looked scared, I am never this calm, only when I could explode.

He started to avoid my piercing eyes, "Well, about... maybe... two months...", and honestly, if it wasn't for the fact that I was really hungry, I would of had the serious energy to go completely off the rails and possibly punch someone...

But with the fact that I was hungry, just made me worse, I got scary when I was hungry and right now, I must of had the scariest look ever because I visibly saw my Baba flinch and cower slightly.

I swear, this guy is one of the most scariest guys out there, even making some strigoi we encounter cower, but what he is scared of is the two and only women he knows and loves.

"Two months..."' I said said lowly, "and what exactly is this business trip and client about?", I say.

"Now now Rosemarie, you know I won't discuss business with you, not yet at least... not until your older and ready."

"And WHAT exactly do you expect for me to do with this information? WHAT do you expect to come from this 'business' trip?! How DARE you leave me! Not for THAT long!", I say very sharp and shaking slightly, getting louder with each word.

Abe stiffened, he put his poker face on where you never know what will happen next or what will come out of his mouth. His own version of a guardian mask.

"Rosemarie! Calm down. You know I wouldn't do this if it was very important.", before I could say something he continued speaking giving me a look that said: quiet little girl.

"AND, the reason I am telling you this information is because 1, I alway tell you when I leave and 2, this time, because of the length of the trip, I want you to accompany me and help guard me for practice. I know you are advanced enough in your studies and physically to protect your old man and yourself. Plus, while we are there, I want to give you a little taste in my business... also because I want to solve some little mystery that I have come across...", he said with a smirk and the natural Mazur look of mischief.

I thought about it. This sounded exciting and like a fun adventure. Plus I would get some quality time with my Baba and a 'taste of his business'... how bad could it be? The only thing that would stand in our was would be the wrath of Jeanine Hathaway, the intense Scottish mother of mine.

"Does Anne know about this?", I said with the Mazur smirk of mischief and fire playing in my eyes and the lust for fun and adventure.

Abe chuckled knowing what would be going through my head.

"She knows what's good for her to know...", he said with a sly and a little bit playful tone but a look that said: don't you rat out on me little girl.

"That's good, we wouldn't want to worry her would we...", I replied with the same amount of slyness and playfully.

He left the room with a chuckle and told me to get my bags packed for tomorrow, we would be up bright and early... damn.

God, we are so alike I think it scares him and Anne sometimes...

Well now I am in my bed, laying down and trying to get to sleep with the visuals and thoughts of my imagination running wild of what might happen. My bags packed and ready, and hopefully I can do this. I want to finally prove once and for all, that I can make my family proud and be the best dhampir ever.

I just wonder what the universe has installed for me... I finally drift off to sleep with my hand lightly clasped around my Nazar necklace that my Baba had given me.

I just wonder...

 **AN: Soooo... I wonder what the universe has installed for dear Rosie Posie... who knows, she may meet the possible love of her life and best friends... Also here she is 17 and a few months away from turning 18.**

 **Let me know if you didn't like anything. Also, who has done any dance or gymnastics? It can be intense right? I used to do gymnastics and ballet and soccer and Jazz when I was younger. It was crazy.**

 **Next chapter will probably be in either Lissa or Dimitri's point of view... Let me know.**

 **Anyway, I really hope you liked it and tell me if you think some thing should be improved. Luv ya all!**


End file.
